Rule of Two
by Cobek
Summary: Order 66. The contingency plan that changed the whole entire galaxy in just a few decisive moments. Well here's my take on if a squad of clones were just a bit different. Of course contains character death.


A/n Hello all, this is my second try at a Star Wars fanfic. This time however it involves and actual clone. I simply couldn't write anymore then I did for this because it leaves me with a reat start for the next chapter. I usually have chapter averaging at about 5.5k. Enjoy!

* * *

Coruscant-Jedi Temple

The LAAT/i's interior was abnormally silent as the engine's hummed. They knew what was about to happen, they knew what they were about to do. All clone trooper's knew the contingency orders. All 150 of them.

And they had just been given one.

Order 66. Kill all Jedi forces.

CC-8913, or simply Tretton as he was called by his brothers, stared at the ground as he held steady via the handle.

'We all know what's about to happen. Does anybody have any doubts?' He thought, the counter on his HUD quickly descending as they neared closer. 'Any private traitorous thoughts?'

The transport hummed as it roared above their designated landing zone. He raised his head to look one of his pod brothers. The 501st were all brothers but these were closer then all the rest. These were the men that were born and raised together, whom had fought tooth and nail, side by side against the Separatist forces. Where they thinking the same as him?

He looked up at CT-1324/5552 Fi, a black splurge of ink marking his helmet across the bottom of his helmet, a flare of it as black flames licking the bottom of the T-shaped lens. He motioned with his eye for the helmet to open up a private comm link to his closest brother. "Fi I-" He was interrupted with a chuckle.

"Don't think so low of me. I've already decided. I'm not going along with this. I've already spoke with Sev, Faie(pronounced like i-uh), and Kato. They said there in, however it's to risky to speak to Sirak or Husk. Kry won't answer me though. I think he's going to go with the flow." Tretton nodded to himself.

Husk was, well Husk he was a by the book _sheb_, just like Dogma. You whisper the word traitor and he'd already have the stun-cuffs out. _Even if he was a battle hungry bastard._

"Sirak though...he's our primary. You'd think he of all people would be against this right?" His words hopeful.

Fi shook his head. "Still to difficult to judge. While we're part of the 501st Tier 1 he's on league with Rex and those other ARC men, he'd mop us u-" Fi's voice was cut off as Sirak's voice came through, cold and sharp. "The moment we touch down. We go for the other troops. They may be our brothers but that doesn't excuse out right genocide, our job was to protect the galaxy and I've never seen reason to find them a threat. We head straight for the Padawan's chambers and defend them with our lives."

A slight pause was dotted by the sound of the LAAT/i hovering.

The two nodded as they saw the red light come on. "Final moment." Sirak spoke solemnly as he pulled down the integrated rappel line, hooking it to his waist. The other's doing the same.

The men waited for the green light. When it hit they each jumped four on each side. As they descended they took in the sight. The main strength of the Legion having already begun the siege. Sirak's blood went cold as he saw Grey Squad get cut down as soon as they touched down. The other two squads right behind them.

Sirak touched down, the rope snapping off by itself. The clone raised his DC-15S rifle as he came to a kneeling form, shooting one of the blue marked clones in the back of the skull. The other seven dropped down assisting their leader.

A Jedi knight appeared infront of Sirak, blue blade glowing. He gave a glare as he swung down. The clone however reacted quickly by sliding backward, a blaster round searing into the man's leg. Crippiling but not killing.

Husk came forward his force pike blocking a yellow-ish green blade aimed for Sirak. The clone pushed back against the weapon. This gave the two time enough to get on their feet.

"Stop we are Jedi loyalist!" shouted Kato, his voice coming through the speakers in his helmet.

The Jedi paused using the force to sense any deceit. We he did not he slowly lowered his blade, nodding as he left to help is now wounded brother. Sirak stood back up as the last Legion trooper on the air port fell to a Jedi knight.

Tretton ran forward following the jedi, away from the landing pad, Nova squad on his tail. 'Why?' Thought Tretton as he ran through the large entry way. The smell of carbon and smoke filtering into his helmet.

This was so wrong.

"Tretton focus!" Ordered Sirak as he noticed the man slightly slow down. "There are lifes to steal, and souls to save. No time to be focused on anything else."

* * *

Grand Library

Jocasta Nu could only look on from the marble floor as she watched the Clone ARC trooper commit a terrible blunder. "Please stop you don't know what you're doing!" The man shrugged as he continued to type into his pad. "I thought I said killer her?" He spoke calmly as he pressed another series of buttons.

To his words a blue striped clone put a blaster bolt into her back.

The light began to dim as she watched with mute horror as the door slid to the side. Her last image that of a phantismal tattooed red female Twi'lek lifted the ARC of his feet with her hand, the sound of his neck snapping and force lightning killed the other two clones. Her eyes slid shut just as the Twi'lek looked to her prone form. "I told you Jedi fools that you couldn't contain my knowledge and focus!"

Jocasta cursed as she heard the sound of a force imbued jump as the ghost began to reap the rewards of freedom.

Then all was silent as Jocasta finaly fell to her wounds.

* * *

Nova Squad -

_Sirak's PoV_

I shoved my back against the marble pillar as Tretton kicked a trooper over the edge of the bridge. This battle was getting increasingly tense. Jedi and clones were dropping like Tattoine sand flies. But there was something worse here, worse then Vader.

_There's a heavy presence in this air and I'm positive it's not Vader._

A plex rocket shot by my head as a squad of Legion clones targeted Nova, smashing into another marble pillar. I stuck my hand around my cover putting off a trio of bolts. Nailing two of the eight in the head the third missing only because Kato's DC-15x had dropped the 501 before I turned.

I then smirked as I heard Husk give out a shout as he ran forward using his force pike to electrocute the fourth Triton squad member to death.

I covered my head as Fi called out before he threw a Thermal Detonator, the explosive took out a different squad of 501s, the concussion toppling three pillars, the silvery mason work laying out and making, regretably, more cover for the troopers to advance. I growled as I took a breath. I then turned to come and face a clone assassin. I quickly gave the signal to Nova to rally and hole position.

I grimaced in antisipation. Clone Assassin's were trained with padawan's as a way to learn how to anticipate an opponent. Their personal shielding as well was as tough as a Droideka's. They were perfect for killing Jedi. I raised my right hand a large half foot long vibroblade ejecting, the edge of the weapon growing a yellow gleam. I then aimed my pistol, if I was lucky I'd get it while he was busy killing a Jedi.

Then it happened or rather I felt it. A large shockwave of energy tore the bridge apart as I felt words beckon to me.

_You're not like the rest...you're powerful. You _crave_ for more power...don't yo-?_

The voice in my head disappeared the moment I felt my right leg snap at the shin when I hit the Temple floor. I growled as the pain surged up my side. I rolled away as a large chunk of marble fell to the floor. Bodies falling to the burnt ground.

If you looked closely you could see ash flying through the air.

I looked up to the top of my HUD. Doing a preliminary check.

The firm grip I had on my DC-17 pistol relinquished as the three dots that represented Sev, Husk, Kry, and Kato were all black.

_Dead_.

I dragged my broken leg as I crawled over to Tretton who's status showed allive but barely. Faie was already up and helping Fi onto his feet.

"What happened?" I heard from Tretton as he pulled his helmet away.

I'd done my research into the Force on my down time between missions. Both Jedi and Sith. So I knew the answer.

What hit us was a Force Repulse, and judging by the ash floating through out the air, it was done by a Sith. Everything pointed to Vader.

_But Vader doesn't have a female voice._

My thoughts returning to the words on the bridge, I nearly dropped Tretton on the floor as the voice from before entered my mind.

_'And you would _be right." The voice came from behind me, belonging to a red skinned Twi'lek, tattooes covering her body. Fi and Faie lifted up their blaster's only to have them ripped from their grasps.

"Sith."

The woman nodded to my words, her orange and yellow eyes looked at me through my helmet, as if she were gazing into my very being. As a Sith she probably was.

The woman floated across the ground, coming to a stop infront of myself. Without looking she raised her hands, only to have a torrent of purple lightning erupt from her fingers.

The electrical attack was potent, striking down Fi and Faie, their armoured bodies now black and smoking. I went to rush forward, pushing back Tretton...only to fall as I'd forgotten my broken leg in my anger.

I growled as she dragged Tretton before me, the woman raised her hand as Tretton struggled his unmasked face looking into mine as he struggled to breath. His leg's flailing, his hand trying to move the obstruction.

I could only watch in horror, as a loud _shlack_ sounded infront of me, as I watched my last brother die in front of me. His body fell to the ground, the skin of his neck turning into deep purple.

I was speechless, as I'd never been trained on how to handle the death of those closest to you. The death of your family.

The wisping woman kneeled down, her hand touching my helmet. "They were...unworthy." She chuckled lightly as I heard her fingers dig into the hardened plastoid. "I only need one apprentice and you have enough hate and power." She smiled as she ripped the helmet from my head. "Sadly the others were either too weak and lacked hatred. Or they simply didn't peak my interest. You however..._you_ have strength, convition, and hate."

The woman stood up, casting away my helmet.

I knew what this was leading to, I'd read about it. Many times in fact as it was such a compelling topic. My brothers had even said I was obssessed with the Force.

"This is the Rule of Two..." I whispered to myself.

The woman smiled as she drug her ghostly nailed finger across my face, starting at the top of my eyebrow and then down to the side of my mouth, making a long straight cut.

"This is the tattoo that will mark you as my apprentice."

Tattoo? All she did was scratch me, but then I felt it as she used the forced to burn a large black bar into my skin.

What if I refused, she was acting like I had said yes.

'_Its because I know you want the power to kill me.'_

The words in my head, the words from her, were right. I wanted to kill her but she wasn't even an actual body. So I'd need to learn how to harness the force and kill her.

I didn't even realize she could read my every thought.

"Oh don't you worry. I may have no presence here but my body is merely frozen in meditation. Sealed away when they discovered me, and the fact I hadn't taken up an apprentice to continue the Rule of Two."

She looked at me once more, making me feel as if I was dying on the inside. Yet she looked like the most beautiful being I'd ever seen. Then I felt a pure rage erupt from within myself. I wanted to kill anyone, destroy everything, that got between me and killing this Sith.

I nearly lashed out when she placed her hand on my leg but the anger was replaced by shock as I felt my leg heal and turned back into a solid bone.

"This will be the only gift I grant you from here on that isn't knowledge or a way to power." I simple stared at her in disbelief.

Then my anger returned full force, no longer abating the intense pain of my leg, as the Dark Side fueled me. I glared up at her, into her golden eyes. I stood up slowly, my fist clenched.

"What ever gave you the idea that I'd ever bow to you!?"

"You killed my brothers, the only thing that comes close to representing the word family! You simply expect me to to just bow before you!? To acknowledge you as a master!?"

Then I did it I gave into the power that I'd felt since my first days of being trained on Kamino. The power that had granted me precognition in battle, the ability to "know" were my targets were before I even laid eyes on them. I was as good as the Alpha batch and I was a simply clone, meant to be fodder. But no more. The Republic would be all but dissolved under Palpatine and Vader. I would become a blessed tool that still only held the worth of a disposable Commando.

No more...

"I'm through with being controlled, and I'm done listening to you!" I gave a roar as I somehow pulled Husk's Force-pike into my hand, the electricity obviously being enhanced by the negative Force energy my rage was channeling.

I took one step forward and swung the pike only to have my wrist grabbed roughly and then I had the pike shoved through my specially requested slim model Katarn armour. As if it was a heated vibroblade running through butter, I felt the electricity course through my system as the Sith woman removed her hand from the weapon's hilt. Her face now contorted in anger.

"I extend my hand to give you the power and knowledge to rule over the galaxy, to crush those you hate, to shape teh world how you see fit, to put me out of my long existing misery and this is how you respond!" She kicked the handle in deeper, even exiting out the back, making me cough up blood which covered my armour.

I'd never felt so much pain in my life. I blinked my eyes one last time. The pain too much for me. I'd finally be with my brothers. Together as we once were. I'd be able to forget the red skinned Twi'lek. Forget the pain and the brothers I had to kill because of Palpatine.

"It's...over...fin-ally...ov-er..." I whispered with one last breath.

* * *

A/n Hope it wasn't terrible. Feel free to PM and review ideas, speaking of review pls review. It encourages me to improve and exceed my previous capabilities. Have a great day/night!


End file.
